


Run Through

by zvi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Fingering, Multi, OT3, PWP, Pegging, Safer Sex, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was touching, fingering, mounting, and somebody saying, "Ack!". The place was the <a href="http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/317421.html">The Inaugural Dreamwidth Comment Porn Meme</a>. There was no plot, just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Through

They get to the corporate guest room and get their clothes off. Alec says, "Wait, do we got—?" He stops talking when Eliot pulls him onto the bed, half-hard dick butting up in the small of Alec's back.

Parker pulls a bag out of the closet, then starts pulling things out of the bag: lube, condoms, a harness which looks no less complicated than the ones she uses to stop herself from hurtling to her death, and a long, fat, blue-swirly sculpture that it takes Alec a few seconds to realize is a dildo.

"Um," says Alec. He puts a hand over KITT and pets his penis softly. If that dildo is what Eliot's expecting, maybe Alec should get up now and go play with his hentai collection.

"Don't worry," says Eliot. He runs fingers up and down Alec's torso, right hand just light enough to be exciting, left hand just firm enough to avoid tickling, both sets of fingers hitting more erogenous zones on Alec's ribs than Alec knew he had. "She just likes to wave that around and have the biggest dick in the room." Eliot licks a trail up over Alec's shoulder, and his right hand slips beneath Alec's fingers, brushes KITT from root to tip. "You're good," he says, breathing the words into Alec's ear.

Alec chooses to believe him, since the hardness in the small of his back is poking even more firmly now.

"Xander or Bubbles?" asks Parker, digging around further in her toy bag. She's got something in each hand, and Alec sees that one is a dark, shiny brown and the other is pink.

"Xander," drawls Eliot slowly, then he stiffens, just for a second; Alec wouldn't have caught it if Eliot weren't wrapped around him. "No, I mean Bubbles," he says, but his voice is not as free and easy as it was a second ago.

"Bubbles, it is," says Parker. Her left hand disappears inside the bag, and her right hand pulls out a thing that looks like, well, a string of swirly, iridescent bubbles, growing from the size of a raspberry at the tip up to the size of a very healthy peach at the base.

Alec's eyebrows raise to the top of his head without any effort on his part. "You're gonna put that in your—?" Parker leaps on him and Eliot and the bed. "Ack," he coughs weakly, but he doesn't protest too hard because her _tits_ are smashed against his chest and he appreciates that, he really does. He opens his mouth to say so.

"You talk too much," says Parker, and she kisses him, hard and hot. Her hands are on his shoulders, pushing him backwards, back to lean against the pillows because Eliot has moved somewhere else while Alec wasn't paying attention.

He opens his eyes (when did they _close_?) and sees Eliot tightening the straps on Parker's harness, fingering the buckles to make sure nothing's twisted, nothing's loose. He knows she wasn't wearing it when she leaped on him, and, it is somehow just now occurring to Alec that Eliot and Parker are nearly as skilled with their bodies as he is with a keyboard and this is going to be really, really good.

"Come here, son," says Eliot, reaching around Parker and pulling Alec close with one hand. "Slick me up," he says and presses the tube of lube into Alec's palm.

"Gloves," demands Alec of the universe at large.

"Gloves?" Eliot sounds like Alec just spit in his soup tureen.

Parker just rolls over to one side and reaches into her magical bag again.

"I don't know where you've been," says Alec, serenely. "If the gloves bother you, I can leave."

Eliot shrugs, says, "If a man's got to be prissy to have sex," but he rolls backward gracefully, legs spread wide, ass tilted up.

"Now that's just pretty to look at," says Alec, and he bends over to put a kiss on the swell of one cheek. "Give me a pillow for his back, Parker."

Parker hands him the pillow, the lube, and a condom, and Alec gets everything arranged just so, then puts a couple of fingersful of lube in Eliot to start.

"I didn't think your hands were that big," says Eliot, panting. He's pushing back at Alec with his ass, so Alec thinks they're okay.

"Do you really need _stretching_?" Alec digs around a little deeper, trying to find Eliot's prostate. He nearly gets kneed in the stomach for his troubles, when he finds it, but Parker is there. Her hands have a good grip on Eliot's knees, and Bubbles points proudly from her groin, right over Eliot's face. Eliot reaches up and sucks on it for just a second. Alec does not understand (a) what the hell that could be doing for Parker and (b) how Eliot can do that without killing his neck, but Nana raised him not to judge. "You ready for me?" he asks instead.

"Mount up, soldier," says Eliot, laughing, and if it weren't for the fact that Alec was slipping his cock into Eliot's (tight, hot, amazing) ass, he'd be asking if Eliot was serious about the roleplaying. Instead, he rocks his hips back and forth, and gets the best surprise of his life when Eliot starts squeezing in rhythm with his thrusts. Sex with Eliot is amazing in just the way he thought it would be, except that he's pushing hair out of his face. He realizes he's closed his eyes again, because when he opens them, Parker is straddling Eliot in front of him, and he's pretty sure she's fucking his face. That's what the rhythmic bounce of her ass would suggest, anyway, and it is just as nice to look at as Eliot's ass was.

Alec reaches out with one hand, to touch her back, make the connection. He's never done a threesome with a guy before, but he's done them with two girls, and it's always better when everybody's touching everybody. Naked V's are just weird. Her skin is soft, slick with sweat, and she arches into her fingers. "I'm going to turn on the egg," she says, which doesn't make any sense to him until he hears buzzing, until she's sliding back into his arms and he reaches down and grabs her dick and Bubbles is vibrating.

Alec cannot even begin to guess why this is what sends him over the edge, but it does, the buzzing in his hand seems to reach down into KITT and up into his brain and he is coming inside Eliot, and the twisty insane thing going on with that man's hips is just about too much, so he pulls out and falls to one side of the bed. He does not land on anyone's hands or feet. This is an unexpected victory, he feels like he's lost gross motor control as he twitches helplessly with pleasure.

"Come _on_, Parker," says Eliot, and his hips are still going up and down even with nothing in his saddle. Then Parker has slipped back and then forward, and, dear god, Parker is just slamming into Eliot's ass. Alec understands _exactly_ what Parker's getting out of it, but he doesn't see how Eliot will be able to walk the next day, let alone come from this. He flops one hand out towards Eliot; it lands sort of awkwardly on Eliot's crotch. Alec doesn't have the fine motor control to really jerk Eliot off — that's still going to take another minute — but he can stroke the back of his hand up and down the firm, slick column of Eliot's dick.

"No," groans Eliot, and Alec pulls away, but he feels Eliot squirting, hot and thick, on his fingers.

"Damnit," says Parker, and she fucks harder, to the point where Alec thinks she's trying to crawl up inside Eliot's body, dildo first.

"Oh god!" says Eliot. "I think I'm gonna—," and he grabs Alec's forearm and squeezes the shit out of it, that _hurts_ motherfucker, enough that Alec is grunting to match Eliot's deep, heavy moan.

"Done!" chirps Parker, and Alec turns in time to see her grinning like a maniac, hips and thighs still now but her asscheeks squeezing and relaxing in a shuddering, irregular release.

Eliot lets go of his arm, and the cessation of pain is almost a pleasure of its own. He watches them unhook from one another, Parker extricate herself from Bubbles and harness, slip the condoms off KITT and Bubbles and into the trash. Then she sprawls on top of him and Eliot both. He's got her bottom half, and he strokes a hand over her teeny little ass. "Is that normal?" he asks, slowly, of no one in particular.

Eliot shifts under Parker, rolls toward him until their shoulders are touching. "It's not usually that intense, no."

Parker, who has replaced Eliot's support under her torso with a pillow, mutters, "You usually get me off _first_."

Alec, who knows that acting as if you already own something is the easiest way in the world to steal, says, "Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind for next time."


End file.
